Love from First Sight to Song
by Lil Heaven1985
Summary: Sort of a songfiction song: "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden. It is an alternate way for them to meet based first on Seiji's point of view then on them together.


Title: Love from First Sight to Song 

Type: Whisper of the Heart (movie) Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG 

Song: "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden (in the story it states he wrote it but its just part of the story, he did not write it)

Basis: This is a fan fiction of Miyazaki's movie Whisper of the Heart. In the story there is a girl who is confused about what she's doing in life, the only thing she knows is she wants to write which her parents and friends feel that is not a true career. She meets a guy who comforts her and believes in her and whatever she wants to do. She never thought she'd find anyone like that and was living her life waiting for a fairytale until one came her way.

Note: This is my first Songfic, I hope you like it . I wrote it like the point of view of Seiji, before he officially met her and an alternate way for them to meet and for him to express his affection so it's different than the story.

The sweat was running down his face as he waited outside under a tree on a hill overlooking the tennis/basketball courts and baseball field. He had been sitting outside in the scorching heat for over an hour betting she would come with her friend to watch. He knew her name yet would she ever know his, he thought as he waited. Good thing he was wearing his white polo shirt to soak some of the sweat and still not look wet, and with his black jeans to avoid those grass stains. He reached his arm up and wiped from his forehead back through his short black hair as he closed his eyes.

"Shizuku, can you throw the ball back," yelled a male voice from the baseball field area.

He opened his eyes and looked up so quickly he could barely see with the brightness of the sun's rays hitting him for the change from his dark eyelids. There she was throwing a baseball back to a guy on the field. Does she like him, he thought. He gazed at her with her beautiful black hair and black eyes with one of those sweaters she always wears mismatching over her skirt. She was laughing he could tell, if only she knew he was there and how he longed to know her. He watched her go to a bench with a friend and he got up to move closer. He brushed himself off as he walked towards the school building to still keep his distance but so that he could decently hear them.

"I wrote a song for our graduation, I don't know if it's any good. Look at it and tell me what you think," she was saying to her friend. A paper was passed and they began to sing in unison to the song she had written.

He laughed as he heard it, country roads where did she think we had those in Tokyo. He stood by the wall and continued listening.

"I wasn't sure about that one so I wrote this one too, it's kinda funny," she said as she passed a new sheet.

He laughed so hard he had to cover his mouth to avoid being heard. Concrete roads down in Tokyo, what lines he thought, she's so cute.

He had been checking out all fantasy and fairytale books since he noticed her that day in the library in hopes that she would notice his name and see him too, yet she never saw him it was like he was invisible but he didn't see her that way. He had even written a song for her, but will she ever hear it. He took the sheet out of his bag, he wanted to give it to her – he wanted to sing it to her – he wanted to live it with her. He looked down at the song and read some of the words.

He had seen her at his grandpa's shop, but she didn't see him – Seiji Amasawa, she only saw a nobody. He knew she had seen his name in the fairytale books but he figured she just didn't know who that person was. He didn't know however that she had seen his name on every book and was wondering what type of person he was and who he was, so that day at the school she had been asking the librarian if anyone knew who he was.

One day while they were both at the shop she heard a familiar name called out. "Seiji, can you get some of the things from downstairs and bring them up here for me?" She turned around and saw that the shop owner, Mr. Nishi, and ran right to him.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Seiji? Are you talking to someone named Seiji Amasawa?" She quickly asked.

"Why yes I did, that's my grandson, you've met him. Remember he brought something to you from the shop," he said as he turned to point to the stairs. "Here he comes now."

She turned and saw Seiji appear from the stairway as she gasped. He was the boy she thought was so rude and ignorant of her feelings. She always felt he made fun of her and didn't appreciate anything she did, yet he was the one she was dreaming as her prince charming, how could that be.

He looked at her and knew she was looking at Seiji Amasawa now, not a nobody, and he didn't know if he was happy or nervous.

"You're Seiji Amasawa!!!" She yelled at him.

"I think maybe we should talk downstairs," he calmly said to her as he took her arm and led her downstairs. "Yes I'm Seiji Amasawa and I've noticed you along time ago. I'm glad but I'm also nervous that you noticed who I am now. I have been trying to get your attention. I even checked out every fantasy fairytale book before you so you would see my name."

"You were so rude though, and you made fun of my song when you found it," She said with disgust.

"I wasn't making fun of it. (Hehe) To be honest I thought it was adorable. I even wrote a song for you, would you like to hear it?" He asked her while his cheeks started to blush.

"Um, sure."

"Ok, well I play the violin, I don't sing, but if you don't mind you could sing as I play. I know you have a wonderful voice Shizuku."

He started to play and she sang reading the lyrics he had written:

_Maybe it's intuition_

_Something's you just don't question - Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant – And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little_

_Crazy but I believe:_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

There's just no rhyme or reason 

_Only a sense of completion – And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces – I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little_

_Crazy but I believe:_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

When they finished the song she turned towards him. He smiled slyly at her, nervous as to what she'd say. With the music and singing they had gathered a small crowd at the top of the stairs consisting of his grandpa and two of grandpa's friends; he saw them ducking in and out behind the banister.

"I truly feel this way Shizuku. I noticed you along time ago. I … I dunno I just fell in love with you the moment I saw you the first time in the library reading those fantasy fairytales," he said boldly.

She came closer to him, "Just stop talking," and with that she kissed him.


End file.
